Theodoros Waltoona
Theodoros Waltoona (born June 17, 2810 in Birahteynu, Fruskila; died June 22, 2911 in Birahteynu), born Teodoros Waltoona, Jr., was a lawyer, entrepreneur, and politician. He re-founded the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) in 2851. He was twice the President of the Republic of the Beiteynuese Republic, was a former BNR National Party Chairman, and was a former Head of Government of the Kingdom of Yishelem. He is generally accredited as one of the founding fathers of the Beiteynuese Republic, having served as its first and third official presidents. Early Life and Career Teodoros Waltoona, Jr. was born at 5:53 a.m. at Birahteynu National Hospital to Kalopian immigrants Irene Chondrogiannis Waltoona and Teodoros Waltoona, Sr. In accordance with his father's family's tradition, Teodoros Waltoona, Jr. was not given a middle name. His family lived in a lower-middle class neighborhood in the suburbs of Birahteynu. His father worked as a carpenter and electrician, while his mother worked as a housekeeper and seamstress. Teodoros had two older sisters, Elena and Maria, and a younger brother Markos. Teodoros attended Birahteynu Public Elementary School #37 from preschool to sixth grade. He attended Birahteynu North Public Junior and Senior High School from seventh grade to twelfth grade, graduating as the salutatorian. After his eighteenth birthday, Teodoros changed his named to "Theodoros Waltoona", the name by which he is now known. Mr. Waltoona revealed in an interview in 2858 that he changed his name because "of an argument I had with my father the day after my eighteenth birthday. It was a completely childish decision, but once it was done I never had the urge to change it back. I walked into the Birahteynu City Office Building wanting to drop the 'junior' so I did. I added an 'h' to 'Teodoros' simply because it struck me as better-sounding while I was waiting for the clerk." Theodoros, in the same interview, said that his name change had no negative long-term effects on his relationship with his parents. After graduating from high school, Theodoros spent one year traveling Majatra. He enrolled at Birahteynu Schultzist University in September of 2829. His minor was business management, although he graduated in 2832 with a degree in pre-law. He immediately re-enrolled at the university in pursuit of a full law degree, graduating with such in 2837. During this five-year period of study for a law degree, Theodoros worked as a junior legal consultant for the Beiteynu Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). After obtaining a full degree in law, Theodoros was promoted to senior legal consultant at the BBC. He held the job until 2845, when he quit to start his own company, Waltoona Marketing and Advertisement Consultants, Inc. (WMAC). The company was fairly successful, providing services mostly to political parties and their candidates. Theodoros's work at WMAC for political parties and politicians led to his interest in and eventual entrance into politics. Political Career Theodoros had been interested in politics since childhood, when he would go with his father to see labor union leaders speak. In his free time in college, Theodoros would read political science and history books. His interest in politics became a profession, however, when he re-founded the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) in 2851. The BNR, originally founded by Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali in 2758 and dissolved in 2779, was a republican party. It was Theodoros's personal belief that the Luthori-controlled Kingdom of Yishelem was not governed in the best interest of the Beiteynuese people, explaining why he re-founded the BNR. Theodoros sold his company Waltoona Marketing and Advertisement Consultants, Inc. to The Royal Kafuri Company so that he could devote his time to promoting and developing the party. In its first elections since re-foundation, the BNR was fairly successful, gaining 203 out of 500 parliamentary seats. Theodoros was appointed in 2852 by the legislature of the Kingdom of Yishelem to the position of head of government, a position officially known as the Great Duke Yakov I of Fruskila, and His Representative in the House of Lords. At this time, the BNR and the pro-Luthori and pro-monarchy party Unity! (IA) were the only political parties active in the nation. Considering Unity! "mostly sensible," Theodoros decided to be less adamant and persistent about pushing republicanism in the nation. Granted, the BNR did not abandon its republican ideals, but they were sidelined in favor of collaborating with Unity! in the legislature to get things done and improve the nation. Theodoros served as Yishelem's head of government until 2860. After the Declaration of the Beiteynuese Republic, Theodoros was elected President of the Republic in 2864 with the support of the other republican parties, the Kahina Group and the Christian Zionist Party. He served in this position until 2879, when he was defeated by Wilhelm Claude Deimore VII. Deimore, of the Loyalist Front (war-time successor party to Unity!), resigned the presidency in January 2882 after his party imploded from factionalism. Theodoros won the special election to fill the office of the presidency in January 2882, serving until August 2882, when he resigned in favor of Mordechai Eliezer, of the Kahina Group. In return for backing Eliezer, the BNR received the position of prime minister, which used to be held by the Kahina Group. Note, however, that this was a friendly agreement to share the power equally between the two parties. (See also "Role in the Foundation of the Beiteynuese Republic"). Role in the Foundation of the Beiteynuese Republic Theodoros is generally accredited as one of the founding fathers of the Beiteynuese Republic, having served as its first and third official presidents, from 2864 to 2879 and from January to August 2882, respectively. The BNR, of which he was then the National Party Chairman, drafted the Declaration of the Beiteynuese Republic in conjunction with the other republican parties. Theodoros was one of three people or organizations (the other two being Prime Minister David Wells, and the National Parliament of Beiteynu) who drafted the ceasefire agreement between the Beiteynuese Republic and the Holy Luthori Empire in 2875. In addition, Theodoros was one of the Beiteynuese Republic's official delegates at the Beiteynu-Luthori Peace Conference held in Pontesi. Post-Political Career After his retirement from politics in 2882, Theodoros re-entered into the world of business. He was offered a position at his former company, Waltoona Marketing and Advertisement Consultants, Inc. The company was bought in April of 2892 by WMAC-Goldstein Holdings and Investments, Corp., co-owned by Theodoros's daughter Rachel Sarah and the BNR, from the Royal Kafuri Company. Theodoros served on the Boards of Directors and was the CFO of both WMAC-Goldstein Holdings and Investments, Corp. and Waltoona Marketing and Advertisement Consultants, Inc. until his death. Personal Life While in his sophomore year of undergraduate study at Birahteynu Schultzist University, Theodoros met Sarah Greene, daughter of Fox Corporation CEO Darryl F. Greene. She introduced him to Messianic Judaism, which he convert to the next year. Although his parents raised him Catholic, Theodoros has stated in various interviews that his parents were "never very religious" and "were not offended, surprised, or upset" when he changed religion. Theodoros and Sarah Greene were married on August 18, 2833 at Birahteynu Bet Israel Messianic Synagogue. Their first child, their son Theodoros Yosef Greene Waltoona, was born on July 15, 2835. Their daughter Rachel Sarah Greene Waltoona was born on November 8, 2840. Theodoros was an avid tennis player. In July of 2854, he played a non-official game against then-President of the Majatran International Tennis Association (MITA) Jack Oscartus, who later commented, "if he Waltoona wanted to, he could play professionally in MITA tournaments." Theodoros was also on the Birahteynu Schultzist University rowing team in his sophomore, junior, and senior years of undergraduate study. Death and Legacy Theodoros Waltoona died in the early morning of June 22, 2911 at his home in Birahteynu at the age of 101. The immediate cause of death seemed to be sudden cardiac death brought on by old age. He was survived by his son Theodoros Yosef Greene Waltoona, his daughter Rachel Sarah Greene Waltoona-Goldstein, their respective spouses and children, 5 great-grandchildren, and 1 great-great-grandchild. His wife Sarah Greene Waltoona had died exactly fifteen years ago before him. After Theodoros's death, Governor-General and BNR National Party Chairman Aaron Kipat-Hasela declared the whole day of June 23 a National Day of Mourning throughout the whole nation. Theodoros's funeral was held on June 25 at Birahteynu Bet Israel Messianic Synagogue in Birahteynu, where he and his wife were married in 2833. In attendance were his family, friends, Governor-General Kipat-Hasela, Prime Minister Shiri "Goldie" Golda Keshet, and a few other government officials.